The Sorting
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: [COMPLETED! Set pre-OotP]. My idea for the Sorting that Harry and Ron missed in their second year. With new characters.


Title: The Sorting

Author: Shamrock

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and official associated characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Thomas Aquanis, Petunia Falco and Allirog Monk belong to me.

Ginny hopped off the Hogwarts Express behind Fred and George, "What happens now?" she asked them.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!" boomed Hagrid. His huge bulk easily visible over the students' heads.

"Go over there Ginny." Fred told her. 

"First years go in boats across the lake with Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts." explained George, understanding her puzzled look. We'll see you at the feast. Watch out for the giant squid." he teased. A panicked look crossed Ginny's face, "Only kidding, it's harmless." he assured her, as he turned and joined Fred and Lee in jostling for a place on the coaches. 

Cursing her luck, Ginny fought her way through the crowd to the boats. Eventually she got in one of the boats, the two other students in the boat where a tall, lean blond boy and a wiry, black haired girl. Although the two looked different, Ginny had the feeling that they were related. "M..my name's Ginny Weasley." she offered.

The girl looked at her, her eyes glinted with amusement, but her face remained impassive. "I'm Peter, Petunia Falco. Tall, blond and brooding is my cousin Tom, Thomas Aquanis. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Six. All brothers all older."

"My sympathies. Any at Hogwarts?"

"Four. Percy, Ron, Fred and George. Watch out for Fred and George. They _love _to play tricks."

"Do they now." said Peter evenly, "Well, they'd better not play any on me. Or else."

Ginny decided she didn't want to now what 'Or else' was. "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"Gryffindor." said Tom; his tone did not invite comment.

"I don't know. Probably Gryffindor, maybe Ravenclaw. My aunt was a Ravenclaw. If they try to put me in Slytherin. I'm leaving."

"Agreed." rumbled Tom.

"You've heard about them then."

"Yes." said Peter. "What about you. Ginny?"

"Probably Gryffindor. My mum and dad were in Gryffindor, so were Bill and Charlie, my eldest brothers, they've left now. My other brothers are all in Gryffindor too. Percy's a sixth year _and_ a prefect. The twins are in fourth year, they're on the House Team."

"Quidditch?"

Ginny nodded, "You play?"

"Yep. So does Tom. He's a Beater. I prefer Keeper, but I'm also a fair Seeker. What about you or… Ron was it?"

"Ron's a second year." admitted Ginny, "I think he'd like to play. But they don't usually let first years, so he's not on the team. He might be the next Keeper. I might go for a Chaser spot. But I won't get it. I'm no good really."

"I'm sure you're fine Ginny. You just need to have confidence in yourself."

"Easy for _you _to say." she told the other girl. 

"You said usually. There's an exception?"

Ginny blushed. "Yes. The Gryffindor Seeker is a second year, Harry Potter. You know him don't you?"

"Yes. We know _all_ about Harry Potter. Don't we cousin."

"Yes."

At that moment, the boats pulled into the underground harbour. Peter jumped out of the boat so swiftly Ginny thought she could fly. Tom steadied the boat until Ginny got out and then climbed out himself. 

"Follow me." Hagrid told them, and the students proceeded up the rock passageway to Hogwarts, Hagrid's lamp lighting the way, after a few minutes they came out onto the huge front lawn of Hogwarts. At the steps leading up to the Main Doors, stood a tall, black-haired witch, wearing green robes. Ginny recognised her from her brothers' descriptions as the Deputy Headmistress and Transfigurations Professor, Minerva McGonagall. She told the cousins as much in an undertone.

The first years followed Professor McGonagall towards the Great Hall and clustered in a small room looking into it. McGonagall explained the Sorting Ceremony to them and then ducked out of the room for a minute. When she returned, she gestured for them to follow her into the Hall.

They all lined up behind the teacher's table and waited.

The Sorting Hat opened its mouth and began to sing.

_"Welcome all to Hogwarts School._

_Where work and learning is the rule."_

Ginny tuned out the singing. She was too nervous to enjoy the, unique, idea of a singing hat. She tuned back in just in time for the Hat to finish with,

_"I'll do you right._

_I've got the Sight_

_And I'm the Sorting Hat!"_

"When I call your name. Step forward and place the Hat on your head. You will then be told what House you will be in. Then you may be seated at the appropriate table." She waited a moment to make sure they understood their instructions. Then she unrolled a long parchment.

"Aquanis, Thomas."

"_Gryffindor!_"

"Creevey, Colin."

Colin ran forward and pushed the Hat down on his head. The Hat took a few minutes to decide where to put Colin. "_Gryffindor!_"

 "Blade, Richard."

"_Slytherin!_" 

"Carlton, Clarita."

"_Slytherin!_"

"Dirking, Doris."

"_Ravenclaw!_"

"Falco, Petunia."

"_Gryffindor!_"

"Levant, Leslie."

"_Hufflepuff!_"

"Monk, Allirog." A large, ape-like, dark-haired boy with very long arms bounded up to the chair and put on the Hat. 

"_Gryffindor!_" The boy whooped and dropping the Hat, he somersaulted off the stage and landed in a spare spot at the Gryffindor Table. 

This went on for about five minutes by Ginny count until her name was called.

"Weasley, Virginia."

Nervously, she went forward and put the Hat on her head. Immediately she could hear the Hat mumbling in her head. 

"Mmmm. Another Weasley, is there no _end_ to your family!"

_I'm the last._

"Good. Well, I suppose I could put you with your brothers. But I don't want to do that, not if you're not suited. Let's see what you've got. Hmmm, not a bad mind. Not a Ravenclaw though, you're not a studier. Not much bravery, but you do have a good heart. Hmmm, ohhh, this interesting, there's a bit of darkness in there, maybe Slytherin."

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._ thought Ginny.

"If you insist. I'm not sure it should be in there. What else have we got? Ah ha! We have feelings for Harry Potter do we? Well, I always was a sucker for romance. Best be _GRYFFINDOR!_"

Thankful, Ginny took off the Hat, and rushed to the Gryffindor Table. She slipped into a vacant seat between Fred and Colin. The cousins were sitting opposite them.

McGonagall rolled up the parchment and sat down at the Staff Table. Dumbledore stood up and gave out a few notices and then sent them all off to bed.

A few minutes later, Ginny, Peter and two other first year girls were in bed.

"Night Ginny."

"Night Peter." said Ginny, and she turned over on her side and was asleep in a few minutes

Finis.         

_A/N. This story introduces Petunia "Peter" Falco, Thomas "Tom" Aquanis and Allirog "Roger" Monk, who will appear in another story of mine, Harry Potter and the Blood of Darkness, set in Harry's seventh year, which I'll hopefully be posting shortly.      _

Please read and review. Thanks!  

----


End file.
